To Change A Horrible Fate
by AlphaGamJen
Summary: Jen was 15 when Mace Windu came and took her away to fulfill her destiny, now shes 19 and its the beginning of Episode II. Why does Padme want to be her best friend? Why doesn't Anakin see their connection? Anakin/OC MY DEEPEST APOLOGIES FOR THE 4 YR WAIT
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Hey this is the prologue to a new story. Can you tell me if it's any good? Should I keep going?

Mrs. St. John Allerdyce


	2. Chapter 2: That was then

Disclaimer: I only own Jen (so far). I praise George Lucas for his genius.

Fate Changer – Chapter 1

I was a regular girl who just wanted to be like everyone else. Well, not really. Every night I would pray that I would be taken away to "a galaxy far, far away". Considering I was a huge Star Wars fan, wishing to be a Jedi was relatively normal. The Jedi Code goes like this:

_There is no emotion; there is peace._

_There is no ignorance; there is knowledge._

_There is no passion; there is serenity._

_There is no death; there is __the Force_

I was overweight, so I didn't think I even had a chance at love or passion. I mean boys my age don't want a 5'7", 190 lbs girl. They want the easy, skinny, somewhat short girls. So, if a Jedi couldn't have love or attachments, then I was okay with that. I was pretty good at not showing emotions. People were always asking me if I was alright because of the unresponsive look that was on my face most of the time. That was when I zoned out, in deep thought or I was bored. I was very smart, so having knowledge of my world and their world would not be a problem. And finally, death didn't bother me. My grandmother had died recently and I was strangely okay with it. I mean, what normal person's grandma dies and they're okay with it. The rest of my family cried all the time and I just sat there laughing with my friends. Even they protested laughing, saying, "Jen, we can't laugh! This is your grandma's wake!" But it didn't faze me. The only time I cried was when I was called out of class and brought up to the attendance office to see my cousin, who went to school with me, with tear stained eyes. I basically fit the criteria for a Jedi. I had no problems with the Jedi code. I could also change the future. I could help Anakin, that had always been my greatest goal, given I had the chance.

But that was then, that was before I was actually brought to Corusant by Mace Windu. That was a long time ago. That was before my entire life changed. That was before I changed fate. That was before I found love. That was before I was given the chance.


	3. Chapter 3: Mace Windu

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Jen.

THE GRAMMAR AND SPELLING FOR THE IM CONVERSATIONS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE BAD!

Chapter 1

'_My life officially sucks!'_ Jen thought to herself. She was on AIM talking to her long time crush, Eric. He just told her he was giving his girlfriend a second chance.

They had been friends for a long time. But when it came time for high school, Jen left to go to an all-girls Catholic school and Eric went to the public school. When she first asked him to her semi-formal dance in early January, said:

**SMERIC619: wow, thanks jenn. umm i dk tho. cus i might b goin out with this girl soon, like no lie, i told u about her that random girl from jersey? but ya i dont think i should say yes to that only cus. of the wts goin now, bu thanks for thinking of me.**

She cried herself to sleep that night. A couple of days later they were talking and he told her that is she still needed a date he would go with her. She decided to go with the mysterious approach and say, "I'll let you know."

Now, a month later and a month from her dance, she told him he could take her. A couple of day's later they were talking and something amazing happened.

**JenIstheForcexox: hey  
SMERIC619: sup?**

**JenIstheForcexox: nothing jc  
JenIstheForcexox: u  
SMERIC619: im single. lol  
JenIstheForcexox: what?! **

**SMERIC619: mhm, me and her had problems we couldn't work out  
JenIstheForcexox: oh im sry **

**SMERIC619: its alright, im cool with it  
JenIstheForcexox: that's good**

**SMERIC619: im really excited for ur dance, lol  
JenIstheForcexox: oh me too**

Today, Jen asked him why they broke up and he responds with.

**SMERIC619: We're back together. lol**

**JenIstheForcexox: oh**

**SMERIC619: I'm giving her a second chance.**

**JenIstheForcexox: that's nice**

"I can't believe I actually thought that something good could happen to me in life," Jen said softly yet reprimanding herself.

"Jennifer Joanne Denise Donohue! It's 10 o'clock! Go to bed!" She hears her mother yell from downstairs.

'_I don't normally fall asleep for 2 hours and even if I get in bed at 12, I won't fall asleep for another half hour.'_ Jen thought to herself.

So for the next 2 hours, Jen just sat in her big brown recliner. She read some fan fiction, she listened to some music and she watched TV.

At midnight, she took her computer and put it on the floor near the head of the bed. She turned on her Limewire and put the music on repeat.

Just as she was drifting off to sleep she heard a voice in the hallway. It sounded vaguely familiar. But she couldn't place it. Sitting up in bed and opening her eyes she saw the figure open her bedroom door, letting light in from the hall. The figure reached towards her light switch and turned it on. Squinting, with a hand over her eyes, she thought she was going insane. There standing in the doorway to her bedroom was Samuel L. Jackson! But for some reason he was dressed in his Mace Windu attire. _'I really have lost my sanity!'_

"Young Donohue, I am Jedi Master Mace Windu. I have come here to take you with me back to Coruscant. That is where you rightfully belong."

Recovering from the shock, Jennifer replied, "But what about my family? Am I just supposed to leave and never see them again?"

"You were adopted. That is what I meant when I said that Coruscant is where you belonged. Your parents died shortly after you were born, when their speeder was shot down by Tuscan Raiders, during a pit stop on Tatooine. You had been left in the care of your mother's best friend, Soleil, a fellow handmaiden. Soleil and I had suggested that you stay with her on Alderaan, while your parents took a well-deserved vacation to Naboo. Thank the Force that they took our advice or else you might have been killed as well."

Jennifer just stared at him. This was Mace Windu! She had dreamed all of her 15 years of life, that someone would come and take her away and now her ultimate dream was coming true.

"Okay, but just let me get some stuff." With that, she grabbed her big, stuffed, black panther, Luke, her iPod and her computer.

"Just let me change into something more presentable than my pajamas." She told him.

As he stood in the hallway waiting for her to finish he said, "My friend, Obi-Wan and his apprentice are waiting in the cruiser outside. Anakin is your age. He has agreed to help you get settled, to help in anyway as requested by the Counsel."

On the other side of the door, Jennifer almost collapsed.


	4. Chapter 4: Jandi and Nick

_**I AM SO SORRY!!!!!**_

Disclaimer: Jen is mine and the story line.

'_Oh my god! They're here!'_ Was the first thing Jen thought when she heard this. Mace could feel her excitement through the door. After this though she knew she needed a lot more than what she originally planned on bringing.

Jen threw on a pair of jeans, her Ugg Australia green lace-ups, her favorite green and white striped shirt and her black North Face. She remembered reading about how cold space could get. After getting dressed she grabbed her large make-up case and her flat iron. She knew there was no sense in trying to look nice because, one: Jedi's couldn't have attachments and two: She wouldn't get able to get a date anyway. But what the hell, she decided she'd try and look nice anyway.

Jen opened the door with her book bag and laptop case in hand. Mace turned around and observed her.

"Good choice of clothing, it gets cold in space," Mace said seriously. "You won't need that." He said pointing to the laptop. Jen pouted, kissed the laptop good bye and followed Mace out of the house, looking back once to whisper good bye.

There, sitting in the street outside her house, was a spaceship. She followed Mace up the ramp and into the ship. They entered what must have been a common area. Sitting there in a seat was Anakin Skywalker. He looked just like Hayden Christensen in Episode II except about three years younger, making him 16. He saw Mace and Jennifer and stood up immediately out of respect. He bowed first to Mace and then to Jen.

"I am Anakin Skywalker. My master Obi-Wan Kenobi should be back any second." He said with a courteous smile and Jen nodded in reply. Just as this was said Obi-Wan came around the corner.

"Ah, Master Windu, this must be…Jennifer was it?" He asked politely.

"Yes, I'm Jennifer Donohue," She said softly back. "Though, I'm not exactly sure what my real last name is because I was just informed of my adoption, so…" She said trailing off.

"Your real name is Andrina Rennet. But you can still go by Jennifer," Mace said softly.

"Thanks, I'll think about it."

Mace had secretly hoped she would go by her birth name. He was there when she was born…well he just couldn't see his best friends daughter going by something that he didn't name her himself.

Anakin was amazed; he had never seen Master Windu express so much, even in just a look like the one he gave the new girl.

Obi-Wan interjected everyone thoughts at that moment. "Anakin, why don't you give Jennifer a tour and get her up to speed on our technology?" It was more of an order than a request.

"Yes Master." Anakin replied, turning to Jennifer. "Shall we?"

Jennifer, in shock from him speaking to her, just nodded her head.

She shook her head and said, "It's just Jen… or I guess no I'd be Andi." She said this nervously looking at Mace. He smiled and nodded his head.

"Okay, well then, Jandi, should be take that tour?" Anakin said with a smirk.

She nodded her head and followed him. When they were out of hearing range, she asked. "Jandi?" with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yes. Jandi. It's my combination of Jen and Andi. Do you like it?" He said innocently with a hopeful gaze.

"Jandi is just fine, it'll be our thing. Do you have a nickname or are you just Anakin?" Jen said, making a mock serious face when she said his name.

"Well, people called me Ani when I was younger, but I feel I've out grown it."

"Well, your name consists of the letters A, N, A, K, I, and N. I could call you, Nak or Kin?" Jen said thoughtfully. "No, those suck."

Anakin chuckled as he walked and then she had an epiphany. "I got it! Nick! It's a name from my planet and we'll add a C. Plus, Jandi sounds like something from your galaxy anyway."

"Nick…not bad." He said with a serious face. It turned into a grin. "Okay, Jandi and Nick. Only we can call each other those names. We might as well be friends as we'll be spending a lot of time together."

"I have absolutely no problem with that…Nick," Jen said with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5: Four Years Later

**I'm completely sorry for making you wait FOUR years for this chapter! Life just got away with me and I didn't have time to write, plus I was lazy. I hope to be able to finish this story, unlike my other ones. As I'm not 15 anymore, I can't write Jen/Andrina as a 15 year old. We are fast-forwarding to four years later, making Jen and Anakin both 19 (my age). Perfect and exact age for the beginning of Episode II! Also, its not that long of a chapter...sorry...again!**

**This is a chapter where Jen/Andrina is getting you up to speed.**

Chapter 5: Four Years Later

Jen POV

It's been 4 years since Mace showed up outside my bedroom door. Since then, Anakin and I have become the best of friends and I've become acquainted with my ancestry. My parent's names were Kurt Rennet and Arista Haas. My father was a Jedi Knight. Mace and my father had been friends since they were younglings and continued to be until my father left the Order to be with my mom. She was a handmaiden to the Queen of Alderaan. They met while the Queen was visiting Coruscant and then met again when my father was sent to Alderaan on a mission. They tried to have a secret relationship but my father just couldn't do it. Instead of leaving my mom, he respectfully left the Jedi Order. Two years later, they had me and they couldn't have been happier. When I was 6 months old, my parents took a well-deserved vacation to the Lake Country on Naboo. During a pit stop on Tatooine, Tuskan Raiders shot them down. They died instantly, leaving me an orphan. Soliel Lightgrazer, my mother's best friend, thought it best to send me "far, far away" from their dangerous galaxy. Without anyone's knowledge, even Mace, I was put up for adoption on Earth and adopted quickly by the Donohue's. That's why he came to get me when I was 15, he hadn't known where I was and had been looking for me.

Since I was much too old to start training, the Council put me in the Halls of Healing to learn from the MedCorps and now I have an internship at the Galactic City Medical Center. It's lucky for me that the Medical Corps has a transport system back and forth. My internship is almost over and soon I'll be a full-fledged Healer at GCMC. I live in the Temple but I don't really participate in any of the "Jedi" activities, it makes me sad and I don't really fit in. I think I'm the first non-Jedi to live there. As soon as I get the job at the medical center, I'm telling Mace that I want to move out of the Temple. I'm trained in hand-to-hand combat (which has been fabulous and really gotten me in shape) and I also have pretty good aim with a blaster, so I can protect myself.

There's a ceremony for all of the "graduating" healers, with a ball afterwards. Anakin hopes to be becoming a Knight then too. Many ambassadors, senators and dignitaries will be there, along with the Chancellor. I don't know what Anakin sees in him. I firmly agree with Master Kenobi that politicians should not be trusted. That brings me to the fact that a certain little tart showed up yesterday. Padmé Naberrie, oops! I mean "Her Excellency, Senator Amidala of Naboo". She's not that great. I mean her, "Oh! Please don't protect me from the assassins!" is getting a little old. Since meeting her with Anakin and Master Kenobi, she has decided that _I'm_ the one to try and befriend. Lucky me. Anakin acted like a lovesick puppy when he saw her. It was ridiculous. I mean seriously, you haven't seen the woman in like 10 years and the last time you saw her, it wasn't even for that long. But you've spent almost every second with me for the last three years, what's wrong with you?

Speaking of Anakin, he's become anxious lately, just itching to show the council what he can do. I keep telling him to be patient, but it's no use. I always had a crush on Anakin in the movies. Well, my small crush followed me to Coruscant and has only grown since getting to know him and being his best friend. I know that nothing could ever happen between us but I'll always hope. Since, I'm not a Jedi but a Healer, I can have attachments and relationships and now Anakin looks exactly like he did in Episode II…it is so tempting.

Have I changed in 3 years? I think so. My red hair has grown significantly and is almost always in a long braid down to the small of my back and I wear my bangs pinned up in a small poof (I remember all the girls doing poofs like that at school on Earth…I went to high school in New Jersey, explains a lot). I still have my freckles and my green eyes. But I'm sure you're wondering what happened to this being a story about the heavy girl getting the guy? I didn't _try_ to lose the weight; it just kinda fell off in the 4 years I've been here. From the move to Coruscant, to the physical training and the stress of becoming a healer, I lost almost 60 lbs. I am healthier than ever. I filled out nicely, not skinny but nowhere near what I used to look like. Let's just say that my body is looking good enough to wear a crop top, not that I do often, or ever.

I had work today at the Medical Center but now Anakin and I are going to grab dinner with my friends Dia and Varq, who are also healers-in-training. Dia is Twi'lek with aqua skin. I've never met anyone as graceful and beautiful as she is. Dia knows about my feelings towards Anakin, she is my best girlfriend. Varq is so funny. He is the epitome of tall, dark and handsome. Varq has tanned skin, cropped black hair and soulful chocolate eyes. If I wasn't in love with Anakin and Varq wasn't in love with Dia, maybe we would have been good together but fate isn't that kind.

Currently, I am sprinting down the halls towards Anakin's quarters. I take a quick right and smash into someone, hard. I fall forward onto the person, praying it's not Masters Koon or Mundi. Slowly, I look up at the person I accidentally attacked, I sigh in relief and just lay my head back down on their chest. Lying just underneath me is Anakin Skywalker.

"Hey Jandi, uhh, nice to see you too?" Anakin says to me with a small laugh.

"I'm sorry Nick, I was coming to get you so we can meet Dia and Varq for dinner," I say with a small pout. "Did I hurt you?"

He laughs it off as we get up, "It would take much more than that to hurt me." He's so cocky sometimes, but that's part of his charm.

"Shut up and by the way your breath smells like Eopie," I tease him with a smirk. I push off his chest and get up.

"Ha. Ha. I just finished brushing my teeth in the fresher," he said as he gets up off the floor. "Plus, Eopies are from Tatooine, so you've never even seen one, let alone smelled one." He seems very pleased with the fact that he got me on that one.

"Shut up Anakin," I said grumpily. I grab his hand and drag him down the hall to meet Dia and Varq. All the while, Anakin is laughing as we go.

From the Temple halls, I could see sun was once again setting over the bustling, city-planet that is Coruscant. The Temple is probably the most beautiful thing I've seen since being here and that includes my trip to beautiful Alderaan to meet my maternal grandparents, Rigg and Arabella Haas. At the behest of Mace, Senator Organa was more than willing to help me get to know my birthplace and old home planet, since I am half Alderaanian. Alderaan really is a breathtaking planet, but nothing can compare to the statuesque beauty and architecture of the Jedi Temple. Sure, I'll miss living here but I don't belong here and it's time for me to move on.

"Jandi? Jen? Andrina Arabella Rennet!" Anakin's shout woke me out of my thoughts. He had grabbed my shoulder and turned me towards him.

"Yeah?" I finally answer, blinking the daydreams out of my eyes.

"What's wrong with you? You're spacing out more than normal," After four years, it still surprises me that no one can read me quite like Anakin.

Thinking about how to phrase it, "I've been thinking…"

"About?" Anakin asks patiently with a small smile.

"I think…I'm going to move out of the Temple after I finish my internship and become a Healer." I did it like a band-aid…quick but it still hurts. I wait with baited breath, afraid of his reaction.

After a couple seconds he looks me in the eyes and asks, "Have you spoken to Master Windu about this yet?" I sigh, Obi-Wan's practicality is rubbing off on him, but definitely not enough.

"No, I don't know how to break it to him. Are you mad?" I needed to ask.

"Why would I be mad? We can't expect you to live here forever, you're not a Jedi." Anakin, as always says it with a thousand-watt smile, reassuring me that I don't have anything to fear from him. I lean into him and his arm comes around my shoulders as we continue to make our way to dinner.

"Anakin?" I ask innocently.

"Yeah?" he says with a small chuckle.

"You're my best friend." I say softly looking up from his shoulder.

"You too Jandi, you too," he says looking back at me with a soft smile which he transforms into another thousand-watt smile and says jokingly, "So…where're we gonna live? I hear the upper levels are quite nice this time of year."


End file.
